La guerre du milieu
by hunting
Summary: Voici le premier chapitre de l'adaptation du retour du roi par moi même...j'histoire y est semblable mais les points de vue diffèrent. Redécouvrez la bataille pour la terre du milieu des yeux de differents personnages, inventés ou non.


Cette fic commence au début du siège de minas tirith. Aceth, âgé d'à peine 16 ans assiste impuissant au rapide déclin de sa cité...  
  
L'histoire appartient à Tolkien ainsi que les personnages (sauf aceth) voilà bonne lecture.  
  
CHAPITRE 1 :  
  
Alors que toute forme de courage et de dignité quittait irrémédiablement le c?ur de Denethor, troublé par les sombres prédictions du palantir, la cité blanche de minas tirith se préparait à résister du mieux qu'elle pourrait à l'assaut combiné des armés du mordor et de leurs capitaines, les nazguls, qui terrorisaient les hommes, leur faisant oublier leurs devoirs, leurs serments et l'amour qu'ils portaient à leur cité et à ses capitaines. Paris tous ces hommes qui sentaient d'heure en heure leur espoir diminuer, Aceth, du haut de la plus haute muraille de de la cité avait les yeux fixés sur la cité d'Osgiliath. Son père, parti plusieurs heures auparavant avec Faramir et une poignée d'hommes n'en reviendrait jamais, il le pressentait. Il avait assisté au départ de son père aux portes de la citadelle et avait lu dans ses yeux de la peur. Mais il était parti à la mort et au combat dans la dignité, le visage fier et dur, comme les hommes de jadis. De la plus haute muraille de Minas tirith, il avait vu les éclats de lumière des épées qui s'entrechoquent qui avaient cessé à l'apparition des redoutables capitaines du Mordor.  
Alors que son esprit se remémorait ces événements passés, Aceth empoigna son épée et la serra très fort. Dans un fracas semblable à de nombreux coups de tonnerre, les armées du Mordor sortaient d'Osgiliath.  
D'innombrables orques et des suderons marchaient au rythme des nombreux et assourdissants battements de tambours maniés par de gigantesques trolls des montagnes. Le destin des hommes se jouerait ici même.  
  
Le déferlement des armées du Mordor dans les champs de Pelenor provoqua la disparition de toute trace de courage dans le c?ur des hommes. Aceth, terrifié par ce déchaînement de haine et de violence, lâcha son épée qui tomba sur la route pavée qui menait à la citadelle de Minas tirith et se mit à courir à moitié fou parmi la foule paniquée par l'ombre du Mordor qui irrémédiablement étendait son emprise jusqu'aux racines mêmes de la cité. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, le monde des hommes s'effondrerait ce soir. Le Rohan sombrerait peu après faute d'avoir eu le courage de se joindre aux forces déclinantes de la cité blanche. Il entendit alors un sifflement sinistre dans les airs. Les nazguls et leurs immondes montures se nourriraient de sa chair. Il devait fuir, fuir pour son salut. Une pierre d'une taille gigantesque s'abattit sur un des murs de la cité qui s'écroula sous la puissance du choc. Aceth se mit à courir vers la citadelle se sachant inutile au combat. Il mourrait le plus dignement possible face à l'arbre blanc, l'arbre des rois.  
  
Une chose retint alors son attention. Une silhouette d'enfant se faufilait parmi les hommes qui luttaient tant bien que mal pour une cité en déclin et pour une race qui était sur le point de s'éteindre. C'était la première fois qu'Aceth voyait un semi-homme. Bien sur, il avait eu vent de la venue d'un prince d'une lointaine contrée mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux, indifférent au chaos qui l'entourait. Aceth malgré son jeune age, dépassait le hobbit de deux têtes ce qui n'empêchait ce semi- homme de se battre parmi un peuple qui n'était pas le sien. A cette idée, il eut honte de son manque de courage et saisit une épée d'un soldat qui gisait, criblé de flèches parmi des centaines d'autres. Quitte à mourir, il mourrait comme son père, dans la fierté et au combat. Il se mit à courir vers les portes ou de gigantesques trolls balayaient de leur passage des hommes à coup de massues.  
  
Il sentit alors quelque chose lui traverser l'épaule. Sa vue se troubla et il s'écroula à terre. Un orque immonde se pencha sur lui et tira son épée. La dernière chose qu'entendit Aceth fut l'écho lointain d'un cor. Le Rohan arrivait enfin.  
  
J'espère que l'histoire vous a plus, la suite est en préparation mais il faut que j'aie des review ! Svp ! Je compte rependre des évènements du retour du roi (le livre) avec différents points de vue. 


End file.
